


I like you, Peter.

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Romance, Overprotective T’Challa, Peter Parker being Peter Parker, Soft Peter, akward cuteness, idk where this is going lol, ill add more later lmao, soft shuri, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got myself a mattress and dropped it on the floor because there was no way in hell was I going to sleep in the same bed as ‘The Black Panther’s sister’ that’s literally suicide, even if she had perfect hair, and a perfect smile, and really really pretty eyes, and looked flawless sitting on my bed and, well you get the point.—My writing gets better I promise.





	1. I like you Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, enjoy.  
> I’m continuing it ;)

Peter’s POV:

I’d met Shuri back in Wakanda when the Avengers were mixed up in the Thanos situation.

I’d felt instantly drawn to her because we shared so many interests and I found myself drooling over her constantly, Mr. Stark had noticed my attraction and told me to go for it.

After a LOT of contemplation I finally mustered up the courage to ask her out, at first she giggled at how flushed my face was but she agreed to fly to Queens the next week.

I wasn’t aware that she hadn’t asked her brother for permission.

 

* * *

 

We stumbled through the door and Shuri let out a faint hiccup right in my face.

I felt so stupid for taking her to a bar, I mean how was I supposed to know they wouldn’t have non-alcoholic drinks, and for some reason they didn’t ask two obvious sixteen year old looking kids for ID.

I mean it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Her hand was draped over my shoulder and my arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling, to be honest, her touch made me incredibly nervous and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

“Peter I, I..” she mumbled and lost her balance.

We hit the floor and the tiles emited a really loud thud, I was so grateful May was working late tonight, that would have been difficult to explain.

After I broke out of my thoughts I realized the situation we were in, Shuri was lying right on top of me and looking me dead in the eye.

My face went bright red and I prayed my stupid teenage hormones didn’t take over and put me in a very awkward situation.

Luckily she got up, looked around the house with an inquisitive look on her face, she was adorable.

“This is really different from the palace back home.”

I started to feel a bit insecure about my surroundings and stared at my feet. She placed both of her soft hands on my face and lifted my face up so I would make eye contact.

“Different in a good way, I like it.”

She cracked a big smile, I could tell she was still drunk.

She sat down by the counter gracefully, even when she was drunk she was looked perfect.

I practically raced to the cabinet and then the fridge to get her a glass of water, I spilled on the floor but I would clean that up later, I mean the princess of Wakanda was sitting right in front of me, there was more important things.

I grabbed myself a coke with my empty hand and closed the fridge with my leg, she let out a faint laugh while watching me but failed to hide it with a cough.

I sat next to her and could practically feel her warmth radiating.

“Peter, please can I stay here tonight, I really don’t need Okoye nagging me about how ‘The princess of Wakanda’ should not me getting drunk with a colonizer.”

She let out, doing a really accurate impression.

“Yeah, sure.” I said with a calm smile but my brain was doing somersaults.

My eyes mindlessly drifted over to the clock and did a double take at the short hand on the 1. I had school in 7 hours.

* * *

 

I got myself a mattress and dropped it on the floor because no way in hell was I going to sleep in the same bed as BLACK PANTHER’s sister, that’s literally suicide.

Even if she had perfect hair, and a perfect smile, and really really pretty eyes, and looked flawless sitting on my bed and, well you get the point.

I got lost in her eyes and stared at her like an idiot for the one millionth time that night and came down to earth when she called out my name.

“Peter, You okay?”

“Yeah, um, I just got a little distracted.”

We continued to stare at each other in silence until I finally realized that she was still dressed neatly in her gorgeous blue dress which was decorated with tribal patterns and reached just below her knees.

“Oh yeah, you need a change of clothes! right, ummm.”  I muttered feeling slightly embarrassed.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and pajama pants from my dresser. I handed them over to her and our hands brushed, leaving my fingers feeling tingly.

She started to pull off her shirt and I saw a flash of her skin. “Oh my God, Shuri!” I semi shouted as I ran out the room and covered my eyes, blush evident on my cheeks.

I could hear her soft drunk laugh.

* * *

 

I was still in shock from what had just happened and had sat down in the hallway opposite my bedroom.

I looked at my thumbs and tried to think about my English essay that was due soon because I didn’t want my teenage mind to drift over to what I had just seen, but it was hopeless.

Her skin was so smooth, I hadn’t seen much but I saw that she had on a white bra and..

”Jesus Christ, stop! You sound like a fucking pervert” I whispered to myself.

“I’m done! You can come back in now.” she called out from inside my room.

Before completely going inside, I peeped in to make sure it was safe to come in. I avoided eye contact and went to change in the bathroom to avoid any similar situations.

We settled in my room with me on the floor and her on my bed and we talked, we just talked.

We talked about her inventions and my web fluid and anything that came to mind. I was enjoying her company greatly.

She was starting to sober up but I could tell she was still a little tipsy.

“And that’s how my brother and I single handily caught a really bad dude in South Korea.” She told me with a smile lighting up her face.

“You sound really fond of your brother.”

“Yeah, he always acts big and bad but he’s just a softie and never hesitates to help others. He’s just overprotective and right now is probably asking every person in Wakanda if they’ve seen me. I told him that I was going to the Wakanda youth centers we had opened up, but he’s been calling me all night.”

“Oh, he doesn’t know you’re with me?.” I asked quietly.

”Nope.”

”and what would he do if he found out you were with me?”

”Probably take you back to Wakanda where you would be put on trial for the kidnapping of royal blood.”

”What!?” I looked up at her with fear evident on my features, she giggled and let out a snort, that was the most graceful snort I’d ever heard. I didn’t feel the fear anymore.

The room stayed silent for 5 minutes as she stared up at the ceiling.

“I like you, Peter. You’re not like the people at home. You’re special.” she said with a yawn.

A smile lit across my face.

“I like you too Shuri.”

”Goodnight Peter, could you off the lights please.”

“Yeah, of course.”

There was one problem with her request. The lights were on the right, next to my bed, which meant I would have to lean over Shuri to reach them.

Keep in mind I wasn’t wearing a shirt since I had lent my only clean clothes to her and I never remember to do my laundry, which Aunt May scolds me for constantly.

I stood up slowly and steadily reached my arm over her to switch off the light but ended up losing my balance cause I tripped over a stupid comic book.

I fell right on top of her, I was speechless and probably tomato red.

God really wasn’t looking out for me that day cause it seemed at that moment the king of Wakanda himself decided to walk through the door.

What he saw obviously wasn’t pretty, A boy he barely knew lying half naked on top of his baby sister.. oh hell.


	2. Engamkelekanga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’challa catches Peter and Shuri in a awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short, school has me ded.  
> Usisi- sister  
> Ubhuti- brother  
> engamkelekanga- unacceptable

Peter’s POV:

 

“What In Bast’s name is going on here!” anger seethed through T’challa’s voice. 

I hurriedly jumped back twenty feet from my bed and shoved my hands up in the air. “I-It’s not what it looks like I swear!, I was just-“

“Quiet!” He cut me off with a deathly glare. Shuri stood up from my bed, pulled on her sneakers patiently and tied them while she bickered with her brother in a language that I couldn’t understand.

The foreign word “engamkelekanga” slipped from T’challa’s mouth numerous times. 

* * *

 

While they fought verbally I scrambled around to find a shirt, and eventually spotted my infamous “I survived my trip to New York” shirt under my bed.

They were so invested in their argument they failed to notice me slip the shirt on.

I stood there with an evident blush on my face and watched them argue, not quite sure what to do with myself. 

Shuri glanced over to me, fire still burning in her eyes, and pulled an sympathetic face as she remembered that I had no understanding of what was going on.

She faced back to her brother and spoke to him in English.

“He’s harmless!” Shuri softly spit out.

“Harmless? He has managed to intoxicate my baby sister, the possible heir of the throne.” T’challa scoffed.

Shuri looked at him with hurt scribbled all over her face.

“I’m not just a possible heir the throne! I’m your sister! Why don’t you trust me? Why don’t you believe me when I say that we weren’t doing anything? I’m not a child!” she said, tears threatening to spill.

T’challa’s face softened.

“Usisi, I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m just trying to do my job as your big brother by protecting you. I mean if something were to happen to you, who would find persistent ways to annoy me.” a smile was growing on T’challa’s face.

Shuri failed to keep a small smile from escaping.

“Ubhuti, you’ve got to trust me” she let out with a sigh.

Looking down at her feet she muttered “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, you’re what?” T’challa let out with a laugh.

“I’m sorry for lying to you, ubhuti.”

T’challa consumed her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry too.” I said deciding to come out from my hiding spot in the corner.

The smile drained from T’challa’s face and was replaced with a look of annoyance at the sound of my voice.

“Yes, apology accepted insect boy.” he spat.

He gripped his hand on my shoulder, a little too tight.

“Next time you would like to spend time with my sister, inform me first, and please, keep this relationship platonic.” and with that they left the room. Leaving me stunned.

Shuri ran back in and placed a kiss on my cheek and stuffed a paper in my hand.

“Bye, text me” she whispered and ran out.

I glanced down at the paper to find a phone number written in neat handwriting.

God, Shuri was perfect.

Great, I’ve developed a giant crush on a incredibly smart and gorgeous girl who doesn’t find me repulsive and I’m already on the bad side of her brother, the king of Wakanda.

* * *

 

I hesitatedly followed them out the door with the intentions of walking them to door but was greeted by a very confused aunt May.

She rushed up the stairs and looked me dead in the eye.

“Peter, who the hell just passed me on their way out of the house and why are there people holding spears outside my home?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to continue?


	3. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri’s surprise

“Okay, so you mean to tell me you became friends with a beautiful, intelligent princess of a foreign country which is unbelievably advanced with their technology, took her on a date, brought her home, and you didn’t even manage to kiss her?”

“What?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

Aunt May’s words had taken me by surprise, she wasn’t mad over the fact that I had a girl over, but over the fact that I didn’t kiss her.

“I mean, I just met her! and her broth-“ I said flustered.

“Oh Peter, dear. Next time you have a girl over, tell me so I can make sure you don’t scare her off with your weird, but impressive ability to blush at anything.” She placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of my bedroom.

“Mayyy” I whined, slightly embarrassed.

She popped her head back through my door frame.

“Peter, get some sleep. You have school tomorrow.” She pointed at the clock and left me alone with my thoughts.

 

For the next few months Shuri and I kept in contact over text message. It was my first long distance relationship, well it wasn’t a relationship, more like a long distance friendship. We would FaceTime and quote vines and everything.

She was my best friend, besides Ned. Well, my best friend who I had a giant hopeless crush on.

We knew everything about each other, like how much she misses her father, and how I sometimes still get nightmares about being trapped under the rubble and rocks.

Shuri always told me how she had a surprise for me and It kept me on my toes, no matter how much I pleaded, she wouldn’t budge.

“Okay, how about If you tell me, I’ll let you make me a new suit!”

“I already did that! but my brother lectured me about how we need to keep vibranium safe or whatever.” She sighed.

“Wait, what you made-“

“Enough questions Peter, you just have to be patient. The look on your face is gonna be-“

“Uh huh! So you’re gonna see me person, I figured out the surprise. See I am a master detective.” I said with a smirk.

“Oh no Peter, the connection is breaking. I’m going under a tunnel.” she said, trying to contain a laugh.

“A tunnel? You’re in your bedroom!”

“Got to go!” and she hung up.

I let out a sigh and flopped on my bed. She was perfect.

 

I was bored out of my mind in chemistry class, I had already made enough web fluid to last me for weeks and the class felt like it was never going to end. I looked to my side to find a very focused Ned scribbling notes down faster than the teacher was talking.

“Pssst.. hey, you wanna finish building the lego-“ I started but Ned cut me off “Peter, shhh, I’m not failing this class again!” I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate but I failed miserably.

After 10 minutes of fidgeting and doing nothing I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out to see a message from Shuri.

2:41pm Shuri: Hey spidey, look outside.

I looked outside to see a big “spaceship?!” landing. Trying not to cause a distraction I closed the blinds so the other students wouldn’t see. I stuck my hand up in the air and muttered “Can I go to the bathroom?”, I didn’t wait for an answer, I was already out the door and racing to get outside.

Yep, there was a spaceship outside my school. What?! The doors of the spaceship opened slowly and T’challa, Shuri and a woman soldier, who I assumed was Okoye walked out and towards me. “Ah, Insect boy, good to see you again.” He said, no evident sign of disgust towards me. I didn’t answer though, my jaw was hanging on the floor as I was distracted by Shuri. Her hair was let loose, to fall upon her shoulders,her skin was fair and her smile lit up, she was breathtaking. It’d been a while since I had seen her in real person.

Our eyes met and I immediately fell into hers, I could swim around in her chocolate irises forever. “Hello?” T’challa chuckled. The soldier next to him also let out a little laugh as well. “Um yes, good to see you Mr. king umm Sir Black Panther” I said, Shuri let out a giggle and didn’t even try conceal it.

“I’m sure you are aware that Shuri has a surprise for you. She is going to be transferring to your school for an undetermined time as well as give lectures at Wakanda Intelligence Centres around the city, she might even speak at you school as well, she has accommodation sorted out and I was informed by Stark that you would be able to look out for her and be her guide.” “Y-yeah, of course, I can! Um, She’s in great hands sir.” I stuttered, lacking confidence.

“Excellent.”

He semi smiled and turned to face Shuri.

“Usisi, call Okoye when needed, Goodbye, and remember to call Mama, she’ll eat me alive if you don’t keep in contact with her. Oh, and peter., Don’t forget our agreement.”

“Yes sir” I nodded.

He departed to the spaceship and took off, leaving Shuri and I alone. Okoye had gone off somewhere.

 

Shuri practically tackled me off my feet and pulled me into one of the deadliest hugs I’ve ever experienced.

“I’ve missed you so much!”

I reluctantly laid my hand on the small of her back.

“I missed you too, princess.”

“I told you not to call me that! the only princess I am, is the princess of whipping your ass at Fortnite!” she laughed.

Her laugh was amazing. We made eye contact. During the hug she tackled me to the floor and rested her chin on my chest, we were lying on the parking lot floor staring into each other’s eyes. Not a word being said, neither of us daring to ruin the moment.

Until, the school bell rang, leading to many students coming out of the school doors ruining the moment. Of course, my face went bright red as people stared at us. Flash yelled, “Oooh, Parker’s got a girlfriend.” Ned looked at me with pure shock and MJ raised an eyebrow for a second, then stuck her nose back into her book. I pulled myself up and helped Shuri up as quick as I could, and grabbed her hand. I pulled her through the thousands of students so that we could get somewhere without people watching our every move.

 

We stopped at the tennis courts, this place was empty.

“Sorry about that, I forgot that-“ I looked at our hands that were still intertwined and let go immediately. “Oh my gosh, yeah, sorry about that too.” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

She placed her soft and gentle hands on my face.

“Don’t worry, Peter.” She cooed, a smile curling on her lips.

“Guess what? Tonight you are gonna take me to that restaurant you never shut up about.”

“I am?” I questioned, looking at her as she giggled at my cluelessness.

“Yes, I am!” I said, faking confidence.

“Great, I’ll see you there at 6, send me the location.” she said softly placing an innocent kiss on my cheek and walking off.

I was confused, did Shuri, just help me ask her out on a date. Oh my God.

 

“May! May, where are you!” I shouted running through the front door.

“I’m going on a date with Shuri! What do I wear! Should I buy her flowers? Should I get a band to serenade her! How do I know if she’s having fun?”

“Woah, slow down Peter!” May said. “Is this the same Shuri, that lives in Wakanda?”

“Yeah, I’ll explain later. Just help me!”

 

May, helped me get dressed. Casual but not too causal. Classy but not to classy. I mean we were just going to a diner. She dropped me off and gave me a pep talk, which didn’t boost my confidence at all, but made me more nervous. I sat in my favourite booth and waited.

 

“Hey Shuri, you look absolutely Gorgeous!” I said to myself, “Nah that sounds lame.” I practiced what I was gonna say but everything I thought of just didn’t fit.

My phone lit up and displayed a text message and the time.

5:55 Shuri: Hey, I’m here. Which booth are you at?

I looked up and instantly met her eyes at the entrance of the restaurant. She was absolutely stunning. She had on a white dress that stopped right above her knees and had silver tribal patterns on it. Her hair was in a flawless bun on top of her head. I swear I drooled a puddle on the table. I was so distracted I didn’t even notice Okoye walk up to me but I came back to reality when she placed her spear on my Adam’s apple.

“Listen insect boy, keep your hands to yourself and protect the princess with your life, if anything happens to her you will be violating over 20 wakandan laws and will most likely spend the rest of your life in a prison cell where you will rot and-“ the warrior started but was cut off by Shuri. “Okay Okoye, I think he gets it.” She said as she cracked a mischievous smile on her face. Okoye looked me up and down with a semi disapproving look and then exited the restaurant.

 

Shuri sat on the opposite side of the booth and while she slid in her knee touched mine, I could feel her warmth radiating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Please leave comments ;)


	4. Do you want this to be a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Shuri come to meet a conflict.

Peter’s POV:

Her laugh graced my ears.

“You mean to tell me that you almost blew up your school’s chemistry lab?” giggles seeped through her smile.

“Well yeah! During class someone was robbing a store, so I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back, I found my failed chemistry experiment and a really pissed teacher.”

Her giggles turned into full blown laughter and I couldn’t help but join her.  An old couple who sat at the booth across us looked at us with a sense of nostalgia and started a conversation.

“How sweet! The two of you remind me of James and I when we were younger.” The old lady gestured to her partner. “How long have you two been together?

My face grew red and I looked over to Shuri who had a blatant grin plastered on her face. She decided to torture me and grabbed my hand, which cause me to slightly jump.

“Go ahead **_babe_** , tell them how long we’ve been together.” She teased with the cheekiest smile I’ve ever seen.

“W-What? Oh God.” I stuttered letting my awkwardness show.  “Uh, we’ve been together for about a year, and um well..” an evil idea crossed my mind, “we met in the army, because you see, my girlfriend here, she was a general in charge of the junior army. Tell them about it, **_babe_**.” I said while saluting Shuri with a deviant smirk.

Her eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth at me. I supressed my laugh with a cough.

“Oh how exciting! Please tell us about it darling.” the old lady gushed.

Shuri’s sheepishness turned to diabolical smile. “Yes, I was a general in the army, I met Peter on the military base because you see…” she lowered her voice and gestured the old lady to come closer, “he was sent to the junior army so I could train him for a secret agent mission he is doing for the FBI! But you have to keep it top secret!” she told the lady while making a ‘ _shhh’_ gesture on her lips.

A laugh threatened to escape from my lips. Shuri made direct eye contact with me.

‘’Tell em about the spy thing, **_babe_**.” She soothed.

It went on like that for 20 minutes, Shuri and I making up crazy scenarios about each other’s lives and telling them to an unsuspecting old couple.

‘’Oh, what an exciting life you two lovebirds have! Well we must be going now, it was very nice to meet you.” The old lady cooed. “Young man could you please walk us to the door?”

‘’Yeah, sure” I replied, slightly confused.

I walked with them to door and before they exited the restaurant  the lady told me, “You hold on that girlfriend of yours, boy. It’s not every day you find someone who will share made up stories with you.  She’s a special one.” a smile present on her face. Her husband nodded his head at me and they left.

I walked back to the table thinking about what the lady said. Shuri isn’t my girlfriend.  Did I want her to be? Hell yeah. Still lost in the fantasy of having her as my girlfriend I sat down in the booth, not noticing that she was speaking.

“Peter, did you hear anything I just said?” she asked waving her hand in my face, not mad at me, just confused.

“Yeah, of course I heard!”

“Really?” she asked tilting her head to the side, a faint smile on her face.

“Yup.” I nodded.

“Okay, what did I say?”

“Uh, you said that you, uh, missed me a lot?” I faked.

“Real smooth, Parker” she replied with giggle. “Yes, I did miss you but what I really asked was if this was a date.”

She looked me with an expression that I couldn’t read. I had to think about how to answer her, I mean I really didn’t want to screw this up.

“Uh, do you want it to be a date?” I asked.

“Yeah” she replied, looking at her feet, clearly feeling insecure. “Do you?”

I looked at her, I was so conflicted. Of course I wanted this to be a date, but T’challa told me to keep our relationship platonic.

“YeahIDoWantThisToBeADateButYourBrotherMightActuallyKillMe” I said in one breath.

“What?”

“A few months ago, when you and you brother were at my house, he told me to keep our relationship platonic.”

“Oh.” Her face paled and didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She broke her silence,  “Well, we’ve been friends for a while now, so that’s what we’ll stay.” she reassured me.

I felt disappointment grow inside of me, but I knew it was for the best anyway. I mean could you imagine your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman dating the princess of Wakanda.

Shuri’s phone lit up and she told me that Okoye was outside and she would see me at school tomorrow, she hugged me and left, she left her ‘friend’.  It was going to take me all the control in the world to stay her friend.

 

Shuri’s POV:

I jumped off Okoye’s motorbike, when we arrived in America, she insisted on getting it, she said it made her look ‘badass’.

‘’Thanks for the ride, Okoye.” I let her know as I strolled into our apartment.

We were going to stay in this apartment. There were other soldiers in town for my ‘protection’ as well, but they were stationed somewhere else. The apartment was obviously made out of vibranium and could be hidden from the world if needed to, I invented a cloak barrier which keeps it hidden, only Okoye’s, a few trusted soldiers’ and my kimoyo beads could deactivate the barrier.

I flopped on my bed with a sigh. I liked Peter, a lot, but my stupid brother always has to screw everything up. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and sent him a very angry text.

**Shuri: Why did you tell Peter that he couldn’t be more than friends with me! That’s not your decision to make T’challa. Did Mama make you do this?**

I huffed out hot air as I received no reply. He was clearly ignoring me, I started typing again.

**Shuri: Answer me dumbass.**

Still no reply.

**Shuri: T’challa, I’m going to tell Nakia.**

He started typing and a smirk grew on my face

**T’challa: Okay sister, no need to tell Nakia. I simply told Peter that you two would be better off as friends. You don’t need distractions on this mission, please keep in mind the real reason you are in that town.**

**Shuri: Fine, whatever. We were always friends so I don’t even know why you would assume a romantic relationship was forming. Goodnight.**

I threw my phone on the bed and groaned.

 

Peter’s POV:

As soon as I closed the front door, May was in my face, interrogating me.

“How did it go?”

“She just wants to be friends.” I replied blatantly.

“Peter...”

“It’s whatever, I don’t care.”

I brushed passed her and went straight to my room. May failed to mention I had guests. I opened the door to my room, and to my surprise I saw Ned and MJ sitting on my bed, MJ was still reading the same book from earlier.

“Uh, what are you guys doing here?” I asked dropping my bag on the ground.

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, Peter!” Ned semi shouted.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Ned, she’s just a friend.”

“Ooohh, friend zoned.” MJ chimed in.

I looked at her with no expression, “Why are you even here?”

“I was bored.” she shrugged.

“Both of you, please get out.” I sighed.

Ned looked at me confused.

“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, I’m just really tired tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, I'm writing exams.


	5. Armoured Rhinos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is so short, I haven't proof read so there may be mistakes that I will fix later. It's 2AM and my last exam is tomorrow! Will be updating soon and more frequently.

Peter’s POV

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ **

“God, that is the worst sound in the world.” I groaned rubbing my eyes

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ **

I swatted my hand on my phone to off the alarm and headed to the shower. When I was finished dressing, my phone lit up with a message.

**7:00 Shuri: Hey parker, walk me to school? I don’t think a warrior dropping me off on a motorbike would give off the best impression to the other students.**

A laugh escaped my mouth.

**Peter:  Sure, send me your address and I’ll be there in 15 minutes.**

I couldn’t stop smiling, I mean I was going to walk Shuri to school, I’ve only ever walked with Ned to school. My smile sank to a sigh. “I have to remember that we are friends, cause that’s what we are, nothing more, just friends.

I grabbed my backpack and tiptoed down the stairs, praying May wasn’t awake yet.

“Morning Peter.” She greeted me, sitting on the couch, like she was waiting for me.

“Morning” I sighed.

“Do you want to talk about last night.” She pleaded

I didn’t reply, her eyes were full of sympathy, she looked like she wanted to pull me into the biggest hug. I didn’t need a hug, or her sympathy. I’m fine.

The room stayed silent.

“Peter…”

“I’m fine May, I have to get going, I’ll see you later.”

She wanted to say something else, she wanted to force me to talk to her, and I could see it on her face.

“Okay sweetie, see you later.” She replied with a sad smile.

 

I followed the directions that shuri sent me perfectly, but here I was standing in an empty plot. Did she send me the wrong address? I pulled out my phone and dialled her.

“Hey Shuri, I think you gave me the wrong address.”

“No, I didn’t.” she laughed on the other side of the call.

“I’m pretty sure you d-” I stopped in the middle of my sentence because blue sparks started to form on the plot.

“What the-” I breathed.

An apartment literally revealed itself from thin air, and Shuri walked out. She was wearing boyfriend jeans and an off the shoulder shirt. I’d never seen her wear anything ‘American’.  I was internally drooling over her but I couldn’t let her see that.

“I see you’re finally wearing normal clothes.” I teased trying not to let my attraction to her be visible.

“Shut up, Parker.” She replied with a smile and shoved me.

We began walking to school.

“So, are you going to tell me how that apartment appeared out of thin air?” I asked and slightly leaned into her space.

“Oh, that.  You don’t have invisibility cloaks in America?”

“Are you being serious?”

She looked at me with curiosity.

“Oh, you are being serious.” I said dumbfounded. “Shuri, America isn’t as… advanced as Wakanda.”

“Oh. Well do you at least have EMP Discs?”

“Nope, I don’t even know what that is.”

“How about Remote Transmissions?

“Nope.”

“Maglev Trains?”

“No.”

“Armored Rhinos?”

“What? Armored Rhinos?”

“How about sneakers?”

“Yeah, we have those!” I pointed to my feet.

“No doofus, I mean ones that absorb sound.” She laughed. “America is more primitive than I thought.”

“Hey! I take offence to that.” I said, putting my hand to my chest to create a dramatic effect.

“Peter Parker, you really are a dork.” she laughed.

I love her laugh. I love her everything.

“And you Shuri Udaku, you really are beautiful.”

She blushed and look down at her feet, “Shut it, Parker.”

I’m head over heels for her.

 

We walked through the halls over to my locker. Everyone’s attention was on Shuri, I can’t blame them. Every step we would take, people would try to introduce themselves to her, looks like everyone wanted to be ‘The Princess of Wakanda’s best friend’. Shuri didn’t seem to mind the attention, she was probably used to it. I managed to pull her out of the crowd of students.

Ned came up to us, and stared at me, making it obvious he wanted to be introduced.

“Shuri, this is Ned. Ned, this is Shuri. ”I gestured in between both of them.

“So you’re a real life princess?”

Shuri nodded her head with a smile present on her face.

“That’s so cool!” he said in awe.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ned.” Shuri beamed, our attention was drawn to someone else calling me.

“Hey Penis Parker!” Flash shouted from down the hall, jogging up towards us.

“What do you want Flash?” I groaned.

“I’ve been tasked by the principle to show Shuri around the school.” he sneered.

“What? That’s supposed to be my job.”

“Don’t worry Peter, I’ll be fine with...”

“Flash, that’s my name.” he finished her sentence with the most obnoxious smile.

I sighed, “Could you just give us a second?”  and pulled Shuri to the side and held her by her shoulders. A single braid laid on her face and I pushed it behind her ear.

“You sure, you’re going be okay with him?”

“Yeah, He’s just showing me around. Don’t worry Peter, I can take care of myself.” she reassured me.

Both my arms were still attached to her shoulders and I realized this when she looked down at them. I pulled them away and quickly stuck them in my pockets.

“Sorry.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Peter, we’re friends, not colleagues, you can touch me.”

“Touch you?” my face went slightly pink.

“Yes, touch me.” she pulled my arm behind her neck and around her shoulder.

I tried hard not to go completely red, but it was proving to be challenging, her shoulders were so warm and radiated the warmth to my arm, and she smelled really good, like strawberries and vanilla. We walked back over to Ned and Flash, my hand still draped over her shoulder. Ned shot me a ‘I thought you were just friends’ look and Flash had a scowl on his face.

“Where to first, Flash? Shuri asked.

“Glad you asked, this way.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my grip.

It didn’t feel good, she had just been in my arms, and now she is in Flash’s, a scowl grew on my face. Was I jealous? No way, Shuri’s not even mine anyway, and she’s not an object. That doesn’t mean that Flash can take her from me like that though. Okay, maybe I am a little jealous.

Someone else grabbed Shuri’s other hand and pulled her out of Flash’s grip.

“Yeah, I don’t think so Flash. As head of student support, it’s my job to welcome all new students.” MJ told him with a smirk and dragged Shuri down the hall.

“What just happened?” I asked.

MJ isn’t even in the student support club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
